Tattoos Gone Wrong
by sjt1988
Summary: Many people have walked into Danny Fast's shop with bad tattoos, along with stories. They ask him to cover them up. Here are ten stories for you to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Slytherin

**Bad Slytherin **

The first one starts with a young man a month before his wedding…

Scorpius walked in Magical Tattoos in Diagon Alley. He went up to the counter and smiled at the young lady that was behind the counter. "I have an appointment with Danny Fast." The girl nodded.

Danny Fast was one of the best tattoo artist in the wizarding world. People came all around to have him do their tattoos. Some come to have cover ups done like Scorpius is. Scorpius heard about him from his father and his future father-in-law. He had done their cover-ups and he was still doing them today.

Danny came out from the back of the shop. He smiled at the young man. "Follow me in the back, Mr. Malfoy." Scorpius followed him to the back. "Please take a seat." Scorpius took a seat. "You said it was a cover-up what is it?" Danny asked Scorpius.

Scorpius pulled his shirt over his head. On his chest was Slytherin written on it. They were trying to do make it look like a snake but it looked more like scribble. Danny saw this and nodded.

"What would you like to cover it with?"

"I would like a scorpion with a rose entwine in its tail." Scorpius said.

Danny smiled. "Let me see what I can draw up for you." Scorpius nodded. Danny went back to his drawing room and drew something up for Scorpius.

When Danny came back with the drawing, he show it to Scorpius who loved what Danny had drawn up. Danny got Scorpius ready for the cover up. "You have to tell me how you got this and why you are covering this up?" Danny asked the young man.

Scorpius laughed. "I was my last year at Hogwarts and it was just after N.E.W.T's my mates and I decide to something to remember our times at Hogwarts…

* * *

_"We should get some tattoos," Steve said. He took a drink of the fire whiskey that was being passed around the five boys in the dorm. "To show everyone what house we were in." _

_ "Awesome. Let's get them now." Vince said. The boys nodded. _

_ They somehow got out of the school without getting caught by a professor. They made it to the village and found the first tattoo shop they came to. All five went in together. They saw a young man sitting there, who was smiling at them. He knew he was about to get some business now. _

_ "What came I do you for gentlemen today?" He asked them. _

_ "We would like Slytherin written across our chests," Scorpius said. His mates agree with him. _

_ One by one they got their tattoos, they enjoyed them with a drunken state._

* * *

"So you were drunk and young then," Danny laughed.

"Yeah," Scorpius smiled. "I liked it but a few years later I met my future wife who was a Gryffindor. She understood it but she told me to fix it because it looked so bad."

"Ah, I see she wears the pants." Danny laughed. Scorpius laughed.

"Yes, but I can take them off," Both men smiled. They talked while Danny worked on the tattoo. He worked into the night to finish it.

"Alright, are we ready to see it," Danny said. Scorpius sat up.

"Yes," Danny help Scorpius to the mirror. The old tattoo was gone in place was a scorpion with a rose vine twisted around its tail with a rose behind it. It looked like the scorpion was leading the rose or the rose was leading the scorpion. It was perfect to Scorpius. "This is great. Rose is going to love it." Danny and Scorpius shook hands before Scorpius left.


	2. Chapter 2: Closure

Closure

The next story is about a man looking for closure from the past…

Draco walked in the shop after he decide to get this done. He wanted to hold his new born son without looking at his arm. He didn't want his son to look at it and ask what it was. He wanted a change in his life.

Danny came out of the back when he heard the bell on the door. He smiled at Draco. "You must be Draco Malfoy." Draco nodded. "Follow me to the back." Danny led Draco to the back. "What came I do for you."

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed Danny his dark mark. "I want to cover this up." Danny nodded. He had done some dark mark cover-ups.

"What do what?" Danny asked.

"Something to honor my wife and son." Draco said. "Maybe a hawk and a scorpion or something." Danny nodded.

"Let me draw something up for you." Danny left Draco and went to the back. Danny drew something up and went to show Draco what he had done.

"I love it," Draco smiled. Danny smiled and got started.

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny asked. "It's personal so you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure," Draco said.

"Why are you covering this up?" Danny started to tattoo on Draco.

"I don't want to hold my son and see this. I want to hold my wife without her seeing it. I don't want my son to ask about it later when he is older. I know that he will ask but I want to do it in my own right not him seeing it and asking." Tears had come to Draco eyes. "I want a change." Danny nodded and understood. He didn't say anything more while he did the tattoo.

Danny did the final touches on the tattoo and smiled at Draco. "I'm done. Would you like to see?" Draco nodded. He looked down at his arm. There was a tree with a hawk sitting on a branch looking down at a scorpion. A dragon sat at the bottom of the tree protecting them all.

Tears cane to Draco's eyes. "This is perfect." Draco wanted to hug the man but instead shook his hand. "Thank you." Danny turned around to let Draco have some quiet time to himself. Soon Draco left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Wood

Wood

This story is about how you don't need impress someone…

Lily walked in the shop and saw Danny standing there. She smiled at him. "I have appointment for a cover-up," Danny smiled and looked down at his appointment book.

"Lily Potter," Lily nodded. "Come on back," Danny and Lily went to the back. They took a seat. "Let me see the tattoo," Lily pulled up her shirt and showed Danny her back. On her back was something that looked like a piece of wood. "Is that a piece of wood?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah," She smiled. Danny shook his head. There had to be a story with this.

"What would you like to cover it with?" Danny asked.

"I would like the three hoops of quidditch," Lilly said. Danny nodded.

"Let me draw something up for you," Danny went to the back. He drew something for her. He came back and showed her what he was thinking. Lily liked it. Danny got started. "How did this happen?" Danny had to know.

"I was young and wanted to get the guy."

"What? You have to explain." Danny continue to work.

"I was on the house quidditch team wanted to impress my captain…"

"_Come on, Hugo." Lily yelled at her cousin. They were going down the secret passage to Hogsmeade. _

"_Why are you going to Hogsmeade again?" Hugo followed Lily out of the passage. _

"_I want a tattoo of Wood's name on my back," Lily made it out of the shop. _

"_Why do you want it again?" Hugo said with a half-smile. He knew why she was getting it but he liked when she told him. _

"_I want him to notice me." Lily said as they came to the tattoo shop. _

"_Trust me. You don't. All you have to do is walk around in quidditch jersey with nothing on and he will notice you." Hugo mumbled under his breath. Lily narrowed her eyes to let him know that she heard him. Lily went in the shop, Hugo followed her in. _

_The owner of the shop was standing there. He looked like he was going to pass out. "What can I get you today?" _

"_I would like wood on my back." Lily said. The guy smiled. _

"_Sure," He got up and had Lily follow him. He did the tattoo. "How do you like it?" Lily got up and saw what was on her back. It was a piece of wood not the word wood. Lily screamed. Soon footsteps were heard coming down the hall. _

"_What the hell I didn't want this? I wanted the word wood not a piece of wood." By that time Hugo had come in the room. He saw what was on his cousin's back and started laughing. Lily threw him a look. "You see what he has done." _

"_Yeah," Hugo smiled. He had a sparkle in his eyes like he was up to no good. "So when are you going to show Andrew." _

"_I'm not going to show him now," Lily stormed out of the shop. _

"_I am going to get paid," The guy said. Hugo was ready to pay for it when they heard. _

"_No, you are not." Hugo smiled at the guy before running out after his cousin. _

Danny laughed after the story was over. "Did the guy ever see it?"

"Yes," Lily smiled.

_Lily and Andrew were lying in his bed. Lily had her backside showing to Andrew. He saw her piece of wood. "Lily why do you have a piece of wood on your back?" Andrew asked his girlfriend. Lily blushed and turned around. _

"_I was trying to impress you back in my sixth year and your seventh." Andrew laughed._

"_Why?" He asked. _

"_So you would go out with me." Lily turned her head in the pillow. Andrew kissed her and they both forgot about the tattoo. _

"So what happen with him?" Danny asked.

"I married him." Lily smiled. Danny laughed.

"That is a good one." Danny said. Danny finished the tattoo for her. "Why don't you have a look?" He helped Lily up. The piece of wood was gone. There was grass covering it up but the main focus was on the three rings on her back. There was a quaffle going through the middle one. Lily covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"My husband is going to love this for our first anniversary." She turned to Danny. "Thank you," Danny nodded. Lily hugged him before paying and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4: Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Don't do this when you are drunk…

Harry and Ron walked in to see Danny was already waiting for them. They shook Danny's hand. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We would like some cover-ups." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Well let's see what it is," Danny said. Ron and Harry lifted their shirts and turned their back to Danny. On their backs were two names. One had Ginny and the other had Hermione on it. Danny made a face. Danny knew who those names were. "There must be a story with these." Danny said after a second.

"There is," Ron smiled.

"What would you like?" Danny asked. Danny led them to the back.

"Gryffindor with a lion," They both said. Danny nodded.

"Let me go and draw something for you," Danny left the room. He drew something up for them. He came back and show them. Harry and Ron both liked what they saw. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Harry took up his shirt and got on the chair. Danny got started.

"How did you get these?" Danny asked.

Ron and Harry traded a smile. "We were in our first year of auror training and our girlfriends were in their last year of Hogwarts. We were drinking with some friends…

* * *

_"We should go to the tattoo shop at the end of the street and get our girls names tattooed on our backs," Ron and Harry's friend Tim said. _

_ There were cheers all the way around. The lot of them went to the shop. Every one of them got one. _

_ "I can't wait until Ginny sees this," Harry told Ron when they got back to their bunks. _

_ "Yeah. Hermione is going to love this." Ron threw his shirt off. _

_ A couple of months later, Ron and Harry were home for Christmas. They couldn't wait to show their tattoos to Ginny and Hermione. They waited until the night before Christmas to show them. When they pulled up their shirts and waited for Ginny and Hermione to say something. When they finally said something it wasn't what they wanted to hear. _

_ "What the hell were you thinking?" Hermione slapped Ron on the back. _

_ "I wanted the world to know that I'm yours." Ron tried to smile. _

_ "I don't want to the world to know," Hermione walked out of the room. Ron ran after her. _

_Harry let out a laugh but he saw the look on Ginny's face. "What?"_

"_What is your answer?" Ginny asked. _

"_I wanted to show my love," Harry gave her a weak smile. There was nothing in voice that showed confidence. Ginny sighed before hitting him on the back side if the head. _

"_There are so many way to show me you love me," Ginny followed her brother out of the room._

* * *

"So what happen with the girls?" Danny asked as he started on Ron.

"We asked them to marry us last month and they agree but we have to get rid of the tattoo." Ron said. Danny continue to work on them.

"All done," He pulled off his gloves. "Let's have a look." Harry and Ron turned around to see their backs. Gryffindor was written across with a lion coming from behind it. There was a red glow coming from it.

"This is awesome," Harry said. "I can't wait to show Ginny."

"I know. Hermione is going to love this." They turned to Danny and thank him. Danny nodded and led them out of the shop.


	5. Chapter 5:Quidditch

Quidditch

This a story about a quidditch player who had grown up…

James Potter walked in the shop and knew he needed this. He told himself that he would change this after England won the World Cup. Danny looked and knew who it was right away. He led England to the win just last week. "Mr. Potter, what can I help you with?"

"I have an appointment with Danny Fast." Danny smiled.

"That is me," James smiled. "Follow me, Mr. Potter." They went in the back room. "What can I do for you?"

James showed him his forearm. On it was a broom or that what Danny thought it was but it looked like something else. Danny nodded, he knew that needed to be changed. "What would you like?"

"Can you do the English flag with the date that we won the World Cup?" James asked.

Danny just said. "I'll draw something up." James nodded. He sat as Danny went to the back to see what he could do. He came back with the drawing. He showed it to James who loved it. Danny got to work. "So what is the story behind this?" He asked.

I was eighteen and just got on the Falmouth Falcons. I thought that I was so great until I got in a fight with Frank Redd the Keeper.

* * *

_"Just because you are James Potter the son of Harry Potter doesn't mean you know everything about quidditch. You want to play on this team you have to pass a test." He smiled at the other team players and they liked what he was going to do to me._

_ Me being the stupid ass I was said. "What?"_

_ "You have to get a tattoo," He said. _

_ "Ok," I didn't think that it was so bad. _

_ "From Johnson here." He pointed to the big beater. Johnson just smiled and cracked his knuckles. I was scared but didn't show it. _

_ We sat on the bench with my arm out for Johnson. He grabbed it and didn't ask me what I wanted. He just started to tattoo. When he was done I looked at and couldn't tell what it was. So I asked. "What the hell is this?" _

_ "A broom," Johnson said. I wanted to tell him that it didn't like a broom but Redd threw a look and I didn't say anything. I just went home with it._

* * *

"Why are you changing it now and not before?" Danny asked.

"It was a reminder that I was stupid and I told my wife that I would change it if I ever won the World Cup. She remind me just before the Cup. So here I am."

Danny laughed. "Wives have a habit of doing that," Danny knew about that, his wife made him change some of his tattoos.

Danny put the finishing touches on it. "Are you ready to see it?"

"Yeah," James looked down at his arm and saw the English flag. It looked like it was blowing in the wind. Under it was the date he won the World Cup. "This is awesome. My wife is going to love this. Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome," James paid the man and walked out of the shop. Danny shook his head. Things you do when you are young.


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

Revenge

This one is about revenge is not always a good thing…

Hermione and Ginny heard about this shop from their husbands when they showed them their new tattoos. There was a look in their eyes like when are they going to change their tattoos. The wives just rolled their eyes but now that they were thinking of starting families they didn't want their children asking about them. So the showed up at the shop without their husbands knowing.

"We have an appointment with Danny," They told the young girl at the courter. She nodded and went to get Danny. He came out with a smile on his face.

"What brings two beautiful ladies like you to my shop?" Hermione and Ginny blushed.

"Cover-ups," Hermione said. Danny nodded and led them to the back.

"So, what I am I covering up?" Danny asked. Hermione lifted her shirt and on her right shoulder was the tattoo. "What is it?"

Hermione sighed. "It was to be a wand but it looks like a penis." That was going to need some work. Hermione put her shirt down.

Ginny pulled up her shirt. On her left shoulder was something that looked like boob. Danny didn't think that what she wanted. "I going to guess that it is not a boob." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, it was to be snitch."

"What would you ladies like?" Danny asked.

"I would like a Jack Russell terrier," Hermione said.

"I would like the Holyhead Harpies emblem." Ginny said.

Danny nodded. "Let me go draw something up for you ladies." They and waited for Danny to draw something up for them.

He came back with two drawing that both Ginny and Hermione liked. He started on Hermione first. "You want to tell me how you got these tattoos," Danny said.

"Well we came home for Christmas in our last year and saw our boyfriends with tattoos that were names…" Hermione started.

* * *

_Ginny found Hermione fuming in her room after she hit Harry on the back side of his head. Hermione turned to her. "What were they thinking?" _

_ "I'm going to say there was firewiskey involved."_

_ "Why would we like something like that?"_

_ "Because they are men." Ginny sat on her bed. She saw Hermione get a look in her eyes. _

_ "How do you think they would react to us getting tattoos?" Ginny liked where her mind was going. _

_ "Knowing them they won't like it." Hermione agree with Ginny. "There is a tattoo place in the village." Ginny supplied. _

_ "When should we go?" Hermione asked. _

_ "After Christmas and before New Year's eve, so we can show them on at the party." Ginny said. _

_ "I know who we can show them. How do you feel about going dress shopping?" Ginny knew where this was going. _

_ "I like the way your mind thinks, Hermione."_

* * *

"Everything went as plan," Ginny finished.

"How did your husbands' react to it?" Danny asked.

"Just the way we thought." Ginny laughed.

Danny was putting the finishing touches on Ginny tattoo. "Why are you covering them up?"

"We are thinking about starting families and we don't want our children to see them." Hermione said. Danny nodded.

"I think it is time to see your tattoos," Ginny and Hermione turned around and saw their new tattoos. Tears came to their eyes.

"This is awesome. Ron is going to love this." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded.

"Harry is too."

"I hope you get reaction you want from your husbands," Danny said. Ginny and Hermione paid and left.


	7. Chapter 7: Lily

Lily

This is a story about getting annoyed by your brother…

Albus Potter walked in the tattoo shop and saw Danny behind the counter. Danny looked up when he saw Albus, he smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here for a cover up." Danny nodded.

"Follow me," Albus followed him to the back. "Let me see," Albus pulled up his sleeve and showed Danny what is to be a lily with his grandmothers' name on it. Danny shook his head. "What would you like?" He asked before he said something about the tattoo.

"I would like the same thing but done better," Danny nodded. "I want to honor my grandmothers, they both saved my parents and I want the world to know."

"Let me draw something up." Albus nodded and took a seat to wait Danny. He came back a little while later and showed Albus what he was thinking.

"So tell me how did this happen," Albus laughed.

"My brother dared me to." Albus said.

"Wait, your brother dared you to. How?"

"Well he had just got his tattoo and saying it was the greatest thing ever."

* * *

_ "This is the greatest thing I ever did," James showed Albus and their cousins. Albus couldn't make head or tails of it. _

_ "What the hell is it supposed to be?" Albus asked. _

_ "A broom," James smiled. _

_ "It doesn't look like a broom," Albus frowned. _

_ "I bet you wouldn't get one," James smiled. He was liking where this was going. _

_ "I bet I would," Albus knew what his brother was doing but he went with it anyways. _

_ "Okay, let's go now." James said. The brothers went to the nearest tattoo shop._

* * *

"I went in the back and had this done. When I showed James he laughed,"

"I remember your brother coming in here to cover up his broom." Danny smiled.

Albus laughed. "Yeah, he is the one who told me about this place. He thought it was time for me to cover up because we aren't kids anymore." Danny smiled as he worked on the tattoo.

"Maybe he is right because you both have families now right." Albus nodded. Danny worked for several hours before he was done. "Well Mr. Potter. I think we are done. What do you think?"

Albus stood in front of the mirror. It was a lily in front of a sunset on the ocean. You couldn't it see unless you look really close but he saw his grandmother's in there. Tears came to Albus.

"Thank you, this is great. I may not kill James after all." Danny laughed.

"You're welcome," Danny shook his hand and Albus left after that.


	8. Chapter 8: Toilet

Toilet

This is a story about don't be mad at life but honor it…

George walked down the street to the tattoo shop that his brother and brother-in-law told him about. He had to get a cover up on his arm that said 'Life is bitch'. His three year old son asked him what it was about and George couldn't tell him because he would start to say that word and Angelina would not like that especially if his mother heard it. He talked to Ron and Harry and they told him where to go.

George stood in front of the shop and took a breath before going in. There was no one about. "Hello," He yelled to the room. Danny came out of the back. He smiled at George.

"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"I need to cover this up," He showed Danny the tattoo. Danny nodded.

"What would you like?" Danny asked.

"I would like a toilet seat with my brother's name under it."

"Why don't you go in the back while I draw something up?" George nodded and followed Danny's finger. He took a seat in the chair and waited for him to come back. Danny came back and showed him what he had drawn up. "What do you think?"

"It is perfect." Danny nodded and got to work.

"How did this happen?" He asked after sometime.

"It was after the war…"

George wasn't very happy. He locked himself in his flat with a crate of fire whiskey. He drink and drink. One night he was drunk and decide to celebrate the war. He unlock his flat and stubble down the stairs. He walked around until he came to a tattoo parlor. He walked in and asked for the words 'Life is bitch written on his arm. The artist did as he was asked. George walked home feeling very happy for once after the war.

"The next day, my future wife came breaking down my door. She threw me in the shower and help me start my life again. A few years later we were married. Now we have a son and a daughter."

"What made you get this changed?" Danny asked.

"My three year old son asked me what it said and I couldn't tell without my wife or mother killing me." Danny let out a little chuckle.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I think you can look." George looked down at his arm and let out a few tears. This was the perfect way to honor his brother. There was the toilet seat with Fred Weasley under it. Fred would totally love this.

"Thank you, now I can tell my son what it says now."

"I glad you wouldn't get killed now." George laughed as he paid for it.


	9. Chapter 9: Book

Book

Here is another one, lets just say you don't always have to do what the bride wants…

Rose couldn't take anymore, Scorpius laughing at her every time he saw her tattoo that was on her back. She asked Lily if she knew a good tattoo artist so she could get it covered up. Lily told her about Danny Fast. She was heading towards his shop now. She came to it and opened it. She was ready for a change and for her husband to stop laughing at her.

Danny looked up when he saw Rose walk in his shop. She looked like she was here on a mission. He smiled at her. He wanted to laugh but said. "What can I help you with?"

"I have an appointment with Danny Fast," Rose crossed her arms.

"That's me," Rose nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"I need something covered up." Danny nodded.

"Follow me," Rose followed Danny to the back. "Let me see," Rose took off her shirt and showed him. There what looked like an open book in the center of her upper back. "Ok, what would you like?" Danny couldn't say anything to it.

"I would like the same thing but with maybe a dragon and prince coming out of the pages." Rose told him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to draw something up for you." Danny left her in the room.

Danny came back with the drawing and showed it to Rose. She smiled. "I love it."

"Let's get started," Danny said. Rose nodded.

"So how did you get this?" Danny asked as he was underway.

"Never do anything for the bride on their hen party night." Rose growled.

* * *

_ "Rose, come on you need a tattoo just like the rest of us," Her best friend Alice said. It was her hen party. _

"_No I don't. I think Scorpius would love it," Rose cousin, Lily said. Rose threw her a glance. They both smiled like it was going happen. _

"_Fine but when I get married, you have to do whatever I say." Rose said. _

"_So when is Scorpius going to pop the question." Lily smiled. Rose was going to kill her cousin. There was nothing going on between her and Scorpius but work and the night of sex once in a while. _

_Alice and Lily dragged her to this shady place. She told him what she wanted. When he was done. He showed her. It look terrible. She didn't say anything but paid and left the place with Alice and Lily laughing at her._

* * *

Danny laughed. "Sorry," Rose waved him off. "So why are you covering it up?"

"My husband keeps laughing at me when he see it and I tried of it." Danny tried not to laugh again as he finished up.

"Alright Rose, I think your husband won't laugh at you again." Danny said when he was done. Rose got up and saw what he had done. A book laid open with a prince battling a dragon with a castle in the background.

'I love it." Rose said. Danny smiled.

"I'm glad that I stopped you from murdering your husband." Rose laughed before paying and leaving.


	10. Chapter 10: Cool

Cool

Things we do to be cool…

Bill decide he couldn't look at it anymore. He had got it in Egypt when he was working there. He came to the shop to get it done. He saw his tattoo artist was already there.

Danny smiled at him. "What can I do for you?" Bill explain what he needed. A cover-up. Bill showed him the Gryffindor emblem on his arm. Danny swore it looked terrible. "I see. I would like that covered up too."

Danny led him to the back. "What would you like done?"

Bill pulled out a picture of his three children. "Can you do this?" He handed the picture to Danny. Danny nodded.

"Sure can," Danny made a copy of the picture and the original back to Bill. Bill nodded and watched Danny leave the room.

Bill took a seat and waited for him to come back. He looked around the room to see what other work he had done. He saw a picture of two guys back with Gryffindor on it. He also saw one that had the Holyhead Harpies emblem and one with a Russell terrier on a woman's back, Bill smiled he had came to the right place.

Danny came back. "Are you ready?" Bill nodded and Danny got to work. "So how did you get it?"

"I was trying to be cool." Bill smiled.

_He had showed up for his first day in Egypt and was ready to work. He saw all the people he was going to work with. He walked over to them. One of them saw him. _

_ "Ah, the new guy." Everyone turned to look at him. "Are you ready to work?" Bill nodded with a smile on his face. The guy laughed at him. He got to work and did everything he was told to do. _

_ Two weeks later, he thought that they would leave him alone but they didn't. He told his concerns to his roommate, who also work there. He laughed. _

"_You have to show that you are cool to work here and don't belong behind a desk." He told Bill. Bill nodded. _

_He started to grow his hair out. Got an earring and went out to this place and got a tattoo. _

_When he show for work on Monday. Everyone saw and laughed. The guy who made fun of him on his first day, threw his arm around Bill. "We already like you but I like the earing." Everyone laughed. _

Danny laughed the things we do to get notice. "So after all these years are you getting it cover-up."

"I was planning on getting it cover-up but I wanted something for my children and I didn't know how many my wife and I were going to have. I thought it was about time when our youngest is four and my wife keeps on telling me that we are done." Danny nodded.

He did a little wand work when he was done. "Alright I did a spell so you will know when your children are upset or happy, it will show on their faces." Bill looked at his new tattoo and saw his children smiling at him. Tears came to his eyes. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," Bill shook his hand. He wiped his tears away so he could pay. Danny had tears of his own. He was glad he could help him out.

Thank you for reading the story. I hope you like it.-sjt1988


End file.
